tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Models of Tractors and Plant
Scale Model Tractors and Models of Construction plant and Trucks are Highly Collectable. There is a huge range available, from Basic ranges designed more for children up to very sophisticated solid brass machines designed for Museum's and Display purposes. The Manufactures of machines often commission model to give to clients and dealers, and now realises them for sale to the public through the dealer network. To add to the desirability a lot are in limited editions. Companies like British coal have commissioned massive 1 off models of the large dragline excavators they owned for display in the site office or at their HQ. There is a growing number of companies making kits, or adapting existing models to create the more obscure versions of manufactures machines. There are several UK based manufacture who are making very limited edition / one of models by hand Scales Used The Models come in a variety of scales the most common being: * 1:87 - Trucks, some plant and buses (matches rail O gauge) * 1:64 - Tractors, farm machinery and trucks * 1:50 - Main scale used for Construction models * 1:43 - Tractors, farm machinery and trucks * 1:32 - Tractors and farm machinery * 1:25 * 1:16 - Tractors & farm machinery * 1:4 - Live steam models * 1:3 - Live steam models * 1:2 - Live steam models Live Steam Models Either scratch built in own workshops or Kits of pre machined parts, or kit of castings to machine. Usually built over several years. When completed some models are road registered & taxed. Boilers have to be tested and certified safe to use. Model Tractors A vast array of models of tractors are available, from several manufacturers. These can vary from the Britains Farm models aimed at the younger collector to the limited edition models from DBP Model Tractors who specialise in models of Ford and Ford conversions. Some collectors create themed displays 2009]] Scratch built models of agricultural machinery There is a group of modelers who build models of agricultural machinery and sets from mainly recycled scrap such as oil cans and wood. These modelers are not looking to create the precision engineered models like some modelers but a representation of an item using just basic hand tools. in 2007]] and a IH crawler tractor with implements]] threshing machine built with open side to view the workings]] Model Construction Plant Models of Steam engines and machinery These are usually precision built out of solid metal and machined or from pre-machined kits of parts. Often they are full functioning scale versions correct in every detail. Model Trucks & Heavy Haulage Model Manufactures Listing (This is not a complete listing please add any omitted companies) *Brami *Britains *CCM (Classic Construction Models Inc.) *Conrad *Corgi Range of Heavy Haulage & Hauliers of Renown in corporate colour schemes *Ertl *First Gear *G&M Farm Models *Joal *Kent Vintage Diggers The Kent Vintage Digger Model Co. *Motorart *Norscot Manufactures of Caterpillar models *NZG web *Scale Models *Specast *Suki *Universal Hobbies Model Retailers and Dealers Listing (Any dealer adding their web Link to listing Please add a return link to:- http://tractors.wikia.com on your own website. Thank you) *CJM PLANT MODELS - Sole Distributors of The Exclusive Hand Built Kent Vintage Digger Models by Martyn Henley. of JCB-HYMAC-DROTT-MASSEY FERGUSON - CJM Plant Models *Classic Combines 1:16 brass hand built models of JCB 3C series *Cranes Diggers and Dozers - Dealer in rare scale construction plant models *G&M Farm models [[Britains] Siku Ertl & others makes] *Lodge Models Farm & Construction models *RR Models Construction plant & truck models *T-Toys Farmmodels https://www.t-toys-nazareth.be Britains Siku replicagriweise-toys & wiking Category:Tractors Category:Trucks Category:Construction plant Category:Scale models Category:Lists See also Category:Tractors Category:Trucks Category:Construction plant Category:Scale models Category:Lists